


Renegade

by justtheaveragefangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Gen, Heaven, Hell, Team Free Will, but not a bad vengence, dead hunters with a vengence, emphasis on free will cause that's what they have, they're not coming back to hurt Sam and Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-07 19:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtheaveragefangirl/pseuds/justtheaveragefangirl
Summary: Team Free Will is up against the biggest bad yet: God. With no idea what's going to happen next, Sam, Dean, Cas, and some friends are willing to try anything to save as many people as possible from being collateral damage in Chuck's tantrum. For this to really work, they need allies, not just on Earth but also in Heaven, Hell, Purgatory, and the Nothing.





	1. Don't Let It End

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to Renegade by Styx because that is the mood of the work.  
> Alrighty, this odd idea came to me in the middle of the day as I was watching a children's tv show, but I liked it so I had to write it down.  
> I am planning on updating every other week or so until this is complete, but my ultimate goal is to have it done before the new season comes out because I don't want happens in season 15 canon to effect the ideas in my head.

The spirits were closing in around them. They were fighting as many as possible, but they were outnumbered. When it seemed like they had finally met their match, there was a blast of white light. In the blink of an eye, the boys were back in the Impala.

“Dean,” Sam started, “What the hell just happened?”

“I dunno,” Dean looked around, “Where’s Cas?”

A hand rose from the back seat before promptly falling back down.

“Cas!”

“Dean, we’ll worry about Cas later. They’re coming.”

Dean didn’t think twice before popping the clutch.

\--------

“Dean, drive faster!” Sam was leaning out the window, shooting off salt rounds as fast as he could reload, but it wasn’t doing much. Every time he shot one spirit back, another one showed up. If they could make it to the bunker, they’d be safe. Hopefully.

“I’m going as fast as she’ll let me, Sam!” A quick glance at the dash confirmed that: 120 mph and he was already pushing her to her limits. Dean had to keep reminding himself not to look in the rearview mirror. Eyes on the road not on the ghosts.

“They’re gaining on us!”

“Just keep shooting, and try to get Cas awake!”

“That’s not happening anytime soon! He used too much grace to get us out of there!”

Cas was still passed out in the backseat. Best they could guess was he used most of his grace to zap them out of there. Judging by the physical toll, he probably iced some of the ghosts in the process. They’ve been driving for a while now, and Cas still hasn’t woken up. He’s not normally out this long, and Dean was starting to worry.

Suddenly, there was a sharp pain in his shoulder. “DEAN! Are you paying attention?”

“I am now! What?”

“I’m running out of ammo! We can’t keep this up for much longer.”

“Then we keep going until they catch up, but Cas spent himself to get us here. We can’t just give up.”

“I’m not saying we give up, I’m just not sure how much longer we can last.”

“We just need to get back to the bunker,” Dean opened the glovebox to show Sam his extra stash of salt bullets.

“Dean,” Sam didn’t risk taking his eyes off the ever-growing army behind them, “This is Chuck we’re talking about. What if the bunker isn’t safe anymore?”

“It might not be safe from Chuck, but it’s warded against these guys. It’ll buy us some time at the very least,” Dean tried to see Cas in the mirror, “And we need time.”

“Alright,” Sam said as he fired off another round, “How much longer before we get there?”

“At this speed? Maybe thirty minutes.”

“Try to make it in ten.”

Dean huffed but put more pressure on the gas. “C’mon, Baby, don’t let me down now,” he mumbled.

\--------

Eventually, the road sign marked them a mile out from Lebanon. A few more minutes then, they would be safe. They passed through the town and toward the bunker at top speed, only slowing down when the bunker was in sight.

The Impala came to a screeching halt as the boys rushed to close the garage door.

Sam looked at Dean with his puppy-dog face, “What do we do now?”

“I have no idea.”

Suddenly, the back door of the Impala swung open. Without any introduction, Cas said, “I have one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s see where this goes, shall we?


	2. Not Dead Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Free Will is formulating a plan

“You have a plan to beat  _ God _ ?”

“Part of one at least but yes, I have a plan,” Cas said then, started walking out of the garage toward the library.

Sam and Dean were staring at Cas in disbelief. “Well, Cas,” Dean said as they followed him, “Mind filling us in?”

“We need to rally the forces on all fronts. Earth, Heaven, Hell, Purgatory: We need all the help we can get.”

“That’s an idea,” Sam stated, “Do you have a plan to make it work?”

Cas huffed, “If you two would ever let me finish speaking, I was getting there. I’m not sure how helpful the angels will be, but if there is an uprising from some souls, for example, Heaven would have to fix that before offering any assistance to either side. I can get into Heaven for a few minutes, at the most, to talk someone we know into tracking down all the hunter you used to work with. If a group of hunters puts their mind to something, there’s no stopping them.”

Sam looked a little skeptical, “Who do we know that could track down everyone we know who’s died and get them to help?”

Cas rolled his eyes, “Your mother. She’s a strong leader, as you saw in the alternate world, and she’s resourceful.”

“But she doesn’t know who she can trust.”

“Then, we tell her to find Bobby first,” Dean chimed in, “He’ll trust and help her if he knows she’s our mom., and she’ll trust him ‘cause she knows he was like a father to us.”

“While the main focus will be on keeping the hunters from destroying Heaven, we can find a few angels who will help us and get them to convince the rest to offer assistance.”

“Alright,” Sam said, “ That takes care of Heaven. What about Hell?”

Cas took a breath, “Because you, Sam, were Azazel and Lucifer’s chosen, there are still demons who are willing to follow you out their loyalty to them.”

“Wait,” Dean interrupted, “You’re suggesting we use Sam’s demon blood thing to get help from Hell?”

“I am not suggesting he drink demon’s blood again,” Cas turned to Sam, “Don’t drink demon’s blood,” Sam held his hands up in surrender, and Cas turned back to Dean, “But Crowley is dead, so you don’t have the help of the King of Hell. This is the best option.”

“So I just need to get through the door,” Sam stated, “Then, give demons the chance to fight God. They’ll probably jump at the opportunity.”

“Exactly. Hell will probably be the easiest to convince to help.”

“So that leaves the monsters,” Dean said, “I can find a reaper to get into Purgatory, and we can have Garth spread the word with monsters on Earth.”

Suddenly, the front door of the bunker flung open causing Sam and Dean to pull out their guns.

A Scottish accent rang out, “If I turn this corner to find guns pointed at my face, I will turn around and take my help with me.”

“Rowena,” Sam asked as he lowered his gun.

She rounded the corner to face the boys, “Do you know any other Scottish witches?”

Dean set down his gun on the table, “What are you doing here?”

“The entire world was just descended into darkness, and I figured you lot had something to do with it. I’m assuming I’m correct considering you look even more angsty than usual. What happened?”

“God is having a hissy fit because I didn’t kill Jack.”

“Just to make sure we’re on the same page, you mean capital-G-God, and not one of the pagans?” Dean nodded, Rowena took a deep breath and continued, “Of course, if anyone was going to get on God’s bad side, you would be you,” she turned to Sam, “What do you need me to do?”

Sam thought for a moment before answering, “Could you get us hex bags so Chuck can’t find us, and put out the word to other witches, see if anyone will help?”

“Of course. I hope your pantry is stocked.”

As Rowena walked away, Dean said, “I’ll get Garth on the phone. One of you, try to contact a reaper.”

Another voice spoke up, “There’s no need to get a reaper.”

All three boys turned to face the new speaker. Dean spoke, “Billie?”

She nodded, “We need to talk, and it is quite urgent.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm already working on the next chapter, and I have a feeling it's gonna be long


	3. Movement For The Common Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rallying the troops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I named Garth’s daughter. Her name is Daisy.  
> This chapter is longer than I thought it would be, but I wanted to build the plot so the action could happen soon. The rest of the chapters probably won’t be this long.

Sam stared, “Wait, you want to help us?”

Billie crossed her arms, “God upset the natural order. It needs to be fixed. You three can do that, so I am offering my assistance wherever you might need it.”

Dean looked at her skeptically, “How do we know we can trust you?”

Billie took a deep breath, as what she would say next looked painful, “If you can fix the problem, I will bring back Jack, soul included, as a thank you.”

“If you really mean that, why not just bring him back now?”

“He’s busy in the empty. He is helping wake up angels for help.”

\--------

~ _Earlier, in the Empty_ ~

“What’s happening.”

“Yeah, about that,” Jack turned to face the voice, “We should talk.”

Jack stood up, “Who are you?”

“I’m Death, but you can call me Billie. I’m sure you’ve heard of me.”

Jack nodded, remembering Dean’s Plan B, “What did you want to talk about?”

Billie took a deep breath, “As I’m sure you know, God is having a fit.”

“Well, I wouldn’t say ‘fit’ so much as-”

“Jack, he killed you, you don’t have to show him respect. Anyway, he’s upsetting the natural order of things: messing with destiny, bringing back vanquished spirits, killing things that aren’t supposed to be dead. He’s out of control, and he needs to be stopped.”

“What do you need me for?”

Billie leaned against her scythe, “Jack, you’re the fourth most powerful being in existence, right after God, his sister, and I. You need to be part of this fight. Otherwise, we stand no chance.”

Jack looked a little confused, “So you’re gonna bring me back to life?”

“Soon but not yet. I need you to do something here first.”

“Okay, what do you need me to do?”

“You, the Winchesters, and Castiel need high power allies. Unfortunately, many of them are here,” she gestured around, “I can open a doorway to get some angels through, but they need to be at the door when it happens. I need you to wake up as many trustworthy angels as possible and gather them in one spot.”

Jack nodded, “How will you know when I’m done?”

Billie pulled out a marble, “When you have people gathered, crush this, and I’ll come.”

Jack took the marble from her, and Billie pulled out a sheet of paper, “This is a minimal list of a few angels that have given help to the Winchesters in the past, but if you know about anyone else, feel free to wake them as well.”

Jack nodded, “Got it.”

“I’ll see you soon.”

\--------

~ _Back to now_ ~

“I can’t imagine the Empty would be too happy about Jack waking up angels,” Cas pointed out.

Billie chuckled, “When the natural order is disrupted, everything suffers, even the Empty.”

Dean looked confused, “Then why doesn’t the Empty wake up the angels?”

“Because it’s also selfish. Jack leans more toward our side whereas the Empty hates Castiel and will probably try to screw him over.”

Sam shrugged, “The more allies the better, I guess.”

Billie looked Sam in the eyes, “If you look hard enough, you have many powerful allies. There are plenty of people and entities who would gladly help you take down God, you just have to find them.”

“And we assume that you’re one?”

“Like I said,” Billie began, “God upset the natural order, so I have a personal bone to pick. As much as I don’t like people coming back from the dead,” she said with a pointed look, “I also can’t let people die before their time.”

“So you’ll help me get to Purgatory,” Dean asked.

“I will,” Billie said.

\--------

Rowena had the number on speed dial despite not calling in forever. She put the phone on speaker so she could continue working on the hex bags while speaking.

“Cassandra, dear, it’s Rowena.”

“If you don’t give me a good reason, I’ll hang up right now.”

Rowena sighed, “What if I told you that God just declared war on the world, and we need help to stop him?”

After a minute, Cassandra said, “I’m listening.”

“Good,” Rowena replied, “I need you to convince Evanora to lend assistance to the Winchester brothers at the next coven meeting.”

“Rowena, you know I love you despite everything you’ve done, but you can’t just ask me to help the Winchesters. They are known witch hunters.”

“This is bigger than witch versus hunter. Everything is at stake if this issue goes ignored,” Rowena took a breath, “The monster at the end of the book is God. Trust me, I know that it can be difficult to move past being hunted, but those boys are genuinely kind to those who need help, and right now, the entire universe needs help,” Rowena closed her eyes and sighed, “But they can’t do this alone. For everything they’ve done to save the earth on more than one occasion, they deserve a little assistance. I won’t force you to help, but you’re the only witch who will talk to me, so at least get the word out that the universe is in danger.”

“You know,” Cassandra began, “You’ve changed a lot since we last spoke. I guess those boys have been good for you.”

“If you let anyone know I’ve gone soft,” Rowena said, “I’ll kill you.”

Cassandra laughed, “If you kill me, who will appeal to Evanora on your behalf?”

“You’re going to help?”

“You’re right. As much as I don’t like the Winchesters, I understand that they are our best chance, so if we can give help, we should.”

“Thank you, Cassandra,” Rowena said, “But I should warn you: If you help the boys, you become an enemy of God.”

Cassandra chuckled, “Just being a witch in this society is dangerous, so I know how to keep myself hidden. I’ll call you tomorrow to let you know what Evanora says.”

“Thank you again,” Rowena said and hung up.

“Well,” she said to herself as she inspected the completed hex bags, “At least I’ve a foot in the door.”

Rowena left the kitchen and went to the library.

She was already speaking before she entered the room, “These are the strongest hex bags I could manage, but I’m still not sure how they could manage against God, so I’d suggest you stay on the move just in case.”

When she finally was in the room, she stopped speaking to stare at Billie. “I hope you’re here for something good and not to collect one of our mortal souls,” she said.

Dean sighed, “Can someone explain what happened to Rowena? I’m gonna call Garth.”

“I got it,” Sam said.

Dean nodded and walked away.

\--------

Dean went to his room and took a breath. This is all too much, he just needs a minute to breathe.

After some time spent lying on his bed, Dean stood to get his phone. He paced around the room as he waited for Garth to answer.

“Dean,” Garth seemed happy to hear from him, “What’s up?”

“Nothing good,” Dean replied, “Do you know any other, mind the term, monsters that might be willing to lend us help?”

Garth hummed, “I can think of a few, why?”

“We might have gotten on the wrong side of a very powerful being.”

“Stop beatin’ round the bush if you want help. I’ve been a hunter for years, I can handle whatever’s going on.”

Dean sighed, “It’s God. We wouldn’t do what he wanted, so he killed Jack and declared war on us. Look, I know you and Bess have a daughter now, and I don’t want you to feel like you have-”

“Dean, I’m gonna stop you right there. After everything you’ve done for me, if you need help, I’ll help you. Besides, if God is the enemy, helping you bring the peace might be the best way the protect my daughter.”

“Okay,” Dean said after a moment, “If you’re sure you want to help, I need you to spread the word in the, mind the term again, monster community. Try to get help, but if no one wants to help, at least let people know about the threat.”

“Of course, Dean. I’ll make a few calls and get back to you.”

“Thank you, but you better put your family first. If it gets too dangerous-”

“Dean,” Garth interrupted, “Stop bein’ a idjit. Bess and Daisy are my world, but you’re crazy if you think you aren’t also my family. I’d do anything for them, and I’d do anything for you.”

“Okay,” Dean shrugged, “I gotta get going, but I’ll keep you posted on the situation.”

“I’ll make those phone calls, then. Talk to you later, Dean.”

“Thanks again.”

“Of course,” Garth said before he hung up.

Dean walked out of the room and found Billie in the kitchen.

“Ready when you are,” he said.

“Then, let’s get going,” Billie replied.

\--------

As Sam approached the familiar building, he felt a pit grow in his stomach. He moved on from the demon’s blood thing a long time ago, and he wasn’t ready to go back.

“Don’t worry,” he said to himself as he got closer to the door, “Cas said that you won’t have to drink the blood, so you don’t have to worry about turning into that blood-sucking crazy person again.”

Sam took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Some demon Sam wasn’t familiar with answered through the slot in the door, “What the hell do you want?”

“I just want to talk,” Sam said.

“And why should I listen?”

“Because I’m Lucifer’s chosen. I’d like to believe that would at least get someone to listen.”

The demon thought about it for a moment, “The current ruler of Hell isn’t the biggest fan of Lucifer.”

“Well, what about you? What do you think,” Sam asked with his hurt-puppy eyes.

“I think there’s a few demons who still believe in Lucifer’s plans for the world.”

“So you’ll listen?”

The demon sighed, “I guess, but it better be quick.”

“I need help fighting God.”

The demon’s eyes went wide, “Are you joking?”

Sam shook his head, “Would I joke about something like that? I just need someone to appeal to the new ruler of Hell for us. I’m sure any demons who help us can be allowed to live normal lives so long as they’re not harming people.”

“I’ll spread the word with a few people, and we’ll see what we can do. There’s no guarantee that we’ll help you, though.”

Sam held up his hands, “I understand, just let me know.”

The demon closed the slot, and Sam released a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

\--------

Cas didn’t know what to expect as he entered Heaven. If he were God, which he thankfully isn’t, he would have gone to Heaven first to rally the troops. Most angels are still loyal to God despite him not speaking to them in a millennium. On the upside, he didn’t need to speak to any angels.

He walked along the hallway looking for Mary’s heaven. He felt awful about interrupting her paradise, but there weren’t many other options.

He finally found the door and opened it.

When he found Mary, she was sitting on the porch of Dean’s childhood home. He saw John through the window in the kitchen cooking something. This is the life they would have had if there was no supernatural world. Now, he had to tear it apart.

“Mary,” he said to get her attention.

First, confusion crossed her face. “Who are you,” she asked.

“Mary, I’m Castiel. You know me. Try to remember.”

After a few moments, confusion melted into recognition. She shook her head as if to shake off the last of the fog, “Castiel? What are you doing here?”

“Sam and Dean need your help. It is quite urgent.”

“What happened? Are they okay?”

“They are okay for now, but if we don’t act quickly, it might not last,” Cas stopped for a moment before going into an explanation, “After Jack killed you, God came to Earth to have the boys kill Jack. Dean refused, which didn’t go over well. Long story short, God is the new big bad, and we need help.”

Mary entered defense mode, “What do you need from me?”

“I need you to find this universe’s Bobby Singer and explain what happened. Ask him for help finding hunters in Heaven to cause a distraction.”

“What do you mean by distraction?”

“Cause trouble, keep angels from doing their jobs, but don’t kill any angels. If anyone kills an angel, there will be cause to cast you from Heaven, which is the last thing we want.”

Mary nodded, “Cause trouble, don’t kill. Got it. One more question,” she said, “How do you know Bobby will help?”

Cas smiled, “He helped to raise Sam and Dean while John was on hunts. He was there for their entire childhood. He cares about them as much as you do. Just make sure to tell him that you’re their mother and they’re in trouble.”

“Okay,” Mary said, “Will I have a way to contact you in case we need help?”

Cas sighed, “Probably not. If God hasn’t come to Heaven yet, he will soon. I might not be able to get back here.”

Mary nodded, “I’m sure we’ll be fine, then. A bunch of dead hunters with a vengeance, what can’t we do?”

Cas laughed, “Not much, I guess.”

“You should probably get going. Who knows what those boys will get themselves into without supervision.”

“Well, Dean is in Purgatory, and Sam is in Hell, but they will be getting back soon,” Cas ignored the concerned face Mary was making, “Good luck, Mary.”

With that, Cas vanished.

“Okay,” Mary said, “Find Bobby. Can’t be too hard.”

\--------

Purgatory was a lot easier to navigate when Death was accompanying you. For the most part, the monsters have left them alone. Those that didn’t were taken care of with a snap and Billie saying “We don’t have time for a battle.”

When they finally found the place they were looking for, Dean moved to walk in front of Billie.

“Excuse you,” she said.

“If I were him, I’d be more eager to see someone who was once a friend than someone I've never met,” Dean replied and kept walking.

“Please tell me that ain’t Dean Winchester.”

“Benny. It’s been too long.”

Benny smiles, “I’d say I’m happy to see you, but clearly, something’s wrong. What happened?”

Dean shrugged, “I pissed off God, and I need help.”

“What do you need?”

“Spread the word. See if anyone wants to join the fight. Don’t die.”

Benny laughed, “I’ll try. You should get going. If you don’t go soon, some people might start to ignore the fact that she’s with you,” he gestured to Billie with that last statement, “When’d you get friends in high places?”

Dean smiled, “With my charming personality, who wouldn’t want to be my friend?”

Benny laughed again, “Ask God.”

As Dean was walking away, Benny called out, “By the way, how’s your angel doing?”

Dean turned as he continued walking, “Surprisingly, still alive.”

“Tell him I said hi.”

“Will do,” Dean said, “See ya.”

Benny saluted. Billie grabbed Dean’s shoulder, and the best thing he knew, he was back in the bunker.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m starting band camp in a few days, so I might not post for a while, but this story isn’t dying yet.


End file.
